Camping Out
by N.V.9
Summary: With stress levels high, four couples decide it's best to get away for a few days. But their problems only grow when one of them is gone. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I'm am so tired of fighting with you!" Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke out of the bathroom and slamming the door, a second later a click was heard. Ignoring the banging and the demands to open the door, Naruto sighed and rested his hands against the sink. Letting his head fall he tried to remember what it was that started the fight this time.

He came home from college, Sasuke wasn't home so he got started on dinner. Four hours later Sasuke still wasn't home and the food was now cold and tasteless from sitting on the table for so long. With a sigh he threw the food away and washed the dishes. Before leaving the kitchen he wrote a note telling Sasuke to make his own food and went to bed. The next morning he found Sasuke sleeping soundly beside him. Waking up the raven he asked where the hell he was and from there it went down hill.

He didn't know how they went from coming home late to not spending enough time together to everything else. But like always, and lately every morning or evening, they ended just like this. With one or the other trying to break down the door to continue on with why they shouldn't be in the blame.

Putting one hand against his mouth he chocked back a scream and sunk to his knees. His other hand holding onto the counter tightly in fear of losing control. The last thing he needed was for Sasuke to see him lose it now.

X~x~X  
"Naruto open the damn door!" Sasuke snarled punching the door and when that did nothing he kicked it. With a curse of pain, he limped to the bed, his glare never leaving the thing that stood in his way.

What was getting into them? They were never really like this. Before, in the beginning, they couldn't go anywhere without the other. Now everything was falling apart. He loved the idiot behind the door but he was getting sick and tired of being accused of cheating. It wasn't his fault that his classes were more advanced and, therefore, had more homework causing him to stay late at the library almost every other day.

God he hated this. He hated how he and Naruto were falling apart. He loved Naruto and didn't want to lose him. Naruto was his life and slowly he was losing the only thing giving him a reason to breathe. He probably wasn't helping much by calling Naruto worse then a wife who was insecure.

Falling backward onto the bed, he tried to think of a way to change this train wreck.

X~x~X

"So you're honestly going to tell me that you weren't checking out that girl?" Haku demanded glaring at his boyfriend.

"I wasn't checking out a girl for fuck sakes, Haku-"

"Enough Kimimaro!" Haku yelled moving away from him. "I saw you! you were flirting and pretty much telling her you're single!"

"Why the hell would I say that!" Kimimaro yelled slamming his hand against the wall causing a small indent. "I have you! I don't need anyone else! Who the hell is this coming from!"

"No one. It's what I'm seeing with my own eyes." Haku backed away from his long time boyfriend, "Zabuza was right, You're nothing but a dog!"

Before Haku could walk off, Kimimaro grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around to meet his gaze, "Your brother needs to back the hell out of our relationship. All he does is interfer and cause trouble! He hates me! Why do you keep listening to him!"

"Because he's only looking out for me." Haku glared pulling his arm free. "He loves me-"

"So do I! Why is it when I want to do something nice for you he turns it around!" Kimimaro snarled turning to pace across their small living room. "Haku... I love you if I wanted to be with someone else I would have left a long time ago. We wouldn't have stayed together for so long. Why can't you see that? Why am I always the bad guy?" He asked quietly, not meeting Haku's gaze. "I love you so much it hurts. I deal with your brother in our lives because you love him. I hate your brother but for you I'll put up with his crap."

"Kimimaro..." Haku sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

Sitting down, Kimimaro rested his head against the back of the couch. Momentd later Haku sat across his laps and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." Kimimaro sighed pulling his lover closeer. "I think we need a break from life. Just escape and go away."

"You mean go away from my brother?" Haku asked amused.

"Yes. We can go... camping! You, me, the guys. We haven't done something like that in a long time." Kimimaro grinned, liking the idea. "Doesn't Gaara have a cabin we can stay at in the mountains?"  
"Yeah... I'll go call him and ask if it's okay." Haku smiled, giving him a quick kiss and leaving to look for his phone.

"Best of all no Zabuza." Kimimaro grinned going to pack his bag.

X~x~X  
Gaara watched his boyfriend from the bedroom door. Neji was in the process of combing his long hair and though Neji knew he was standing there, he was completely ignoring him for something that wasn't his fault.

Gaara knew Neji was waiting for him to apologies for his brother's actions or at least bring them up, but of course, he wasn't going to comply.

He heard Neji bang the brush against the dresser before putting his hair in a low ponytail. Taking a small breath he watched his pale eyed boyfriend and waited for what he knew was to come.

And like clock work it happened.

"I can't believe you sat there and let him say those things to me!" Neji glared finally looking at him.

"He was drunk." Gaara said tiredly. "You know how he gets."

"That isn't any excuse at all! I thought you loved me!"

"I do-"  
"No you don't because if you-"

"Don't even go there Neji." Gaara said letting the anger leak from his voice. "You know I hate those stupid games."  
Neji stilled but continued to glare. "Why?"  
"Because fighting a drunk is stupid." Gaara said.

"So letting him find amusment at my expense is fine?" Neji hissed.

"No," Gaara said turning away. "I'll get him when he's sober."

Before Neji could say anything he answered his phone. "Haku...My cabin?... Who's going?...Okay...Okay we'll all head out today...Yeah, okay bye." Turning to Neji he said, "Pack you're bags we're going camping."

"Your cabin isn't camping." Neji rolled his eyes. Now that he knew Gaara would defend his honor he was okay.

"Is the cabin in the woods on a mountain?" Gaara asked grabbing a bag.

"Obiviously." Neji replied.

"Then it's camping."

X~x~X  
"Kiba get your dog off of me!" Shikamaru grumbled pushing the giant mutt off of him.

"He's just saying he loves you." Kiba grinned, pulling Akamaru away.

"Yeah with hair. You know, ever since I got with you, all of my clothes have hair. I can't sit on the couch with out being covered in hair. Get a plate or cup without finding a hair or even eat breakfast here."

"Shika, not this again." Kiba sighed, petting his giant mutt.

"Kiba, when we agreed to move in together I wasn't expecting this." Shikamaru glared, plucking small hairs off of his clothes.

"You knew what was going to happen. We were going out for a year before we moved in together. It's not like I sprung Akamaru on you."

"You pratically did!"

"How is that?" Kiba asked, getting annoyed.

"We never went to your place before. It was always my place and now I know why. I wake up there's hair. I go to bed there's hair. I take a shower, there's HAIR!"

"Shika-"

"No Kiba, either shave off his hair or get rid of him."

"Excuse me?" Kiba raised his voice, glaring up at Shikamaru. "I had my dog way before you and I got together."

"Then you can keep him long after I'm gone." Shikamaru replied, turning away to get his keys.

"Damn it... Shika wait!" Kiba yelled, getting up to follow him.

"I know where I stand next to that dog. Kiba maybe we should-"  
"No! Look, we'll figure something out."  
"You always say that and nothing changes."

"I- hold on... Haku can this wait, Shika and I...for the weekened? Yeah We'll go. Bye." Hanging up, Kiba pulled Shikamaru in for a kiss. "We're going to Gaara's cabin. I'll leave Akamaru with my sister. When we get back I'll go over everything and get rid of the hair, okay?"

With a sigh Shikamaru nodded and headed to their bedroom. "You better keep your word."

"Of course," Kiba grinned following him. "Akamaru stay."

Akamaru whined but did as he was told. Fifteen minutes later they were out the door and another twenty Akamaru was left behind.

X~x~X

"What!" Sasuke growled into the phone. Why wouldn't Naruto come out of the bathroom? He's been in there for fifteen minutes, Sasuke thought. "Yes Haku I'm still here... What did you want... I'm not being rude... Look I don't have time for- camping at the cabin?... That's not camping... I don't care what Gaara says...Fine... Yeah... Let me just ask Naruto, if he say's yes we'll be there in forty-five minutes, if no, then leave without us...Bye." Hanging up the phone Sasuke got back up and knocked gently on the door. "Naruto? Listen I'm sorry for what I said."

When he didn't hear anything, he began to get worried. Naruto was never quiet. "Naruto?" Knocking louder he called to his blonde lover. "Naruto!" he yelled, what if he did something stupid? What if... "Naruto!" when he still got nothing, he slammed his shoulder against the door three times before it broke open.

"Nice going, you broke the door." Naruto said dryly as he sat on the toilet seat watching Sasuke from under his hair.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"Didn't feel like it." Naruto replied getting up and moving past Sasuke.

"Do you want to go to the cabin for the weekened?" Sasuke asked, "It'll get us away from all the stress."

"What about your classes?" Naruto asked, laying down on the bed and facing away from Sasuke.

With a sigh, Sasuke climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "They'll still be here when we get back. Please?"

After a small hesitation Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto's neck. "Let's pack, they're waiting for us."

"Okay."

X~x~X

"Okay, it looks like were all here." Haku smiled happily as everyone stood around Gaara's driveway. "Who's car are we taking?"

"My truck." Kiba said. "And before you say anything no there is no hair in it. Akamaru sits in the bed. Besides my truck fits eight people."

"How?" Kimimaro asked. Sure it was a big truck but none of them were little... well Shika, and Haku were the smaller of the eight followed close by Neji then Gaara. Kimimaro was man enough to say he'd wasn't the biggest guy. That went to Naruto and Kiba. Sasuke was somewhere between Neji and Kimimaro, not quite smaller then Gaara or bigger... maybe it would work.

"I, of course, will drive. Shika will sit in front with me, Sasuke, and Naruto. In the back, will be you four. Haku is the smallest so there will be more room."

"Fine." Gaara said and tossed his bag in the back, the other's following his lead. Once they were all inside Kiba started the car and they were off.

Hopefully when they came back everything would be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The tension was thick in the truck. Everyone could almost see the swirls of colors created from every person in the car.

It started off with as a calming relaxed journey. Everyone was laughing and joking around as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Then one comment made by mistake set them off one by one. No one actually knew why such a simple comment would cause such an action.

It was Haku that had said, "So lets catch up, who's done what and all that jazz?"

It was Kiba that started that conversation off with a joke of sorts saying, "Shika wants to leave me because of my dog."  
At this Shika had turned and glared, "Your dog leaves hair everywhere."

At that everyone agreed. Kiba not liking the turnabout, had glared at Kimimaro and asked how Zabuza was. Kimimaro had immeditaly gone into a sour mood and basically told them where Zabuza could shove his unwanted interference. Haku had went off on him. Which lead to the first fight.

Moments later Gaara's phone went off and Kankuro was on the other line trying to set Gaara up with a girl he met that day. Gaara had declined as quickly as he could, saying he was with Neji and so didn't need a girl. When he had hung up Neji had asked what Kankuro meant by that. Gaara said nothing, which started fight number two. It was common knowledge that Kankuro still couldn't believe Gaara was gay and went out of his way to find Gaara a girl that would prove that.

Fight number three was slowly building up. Kiba and Shikamaru were back to arguing about Akamaru.

Then there was fight number four; Naruto and Sasuke. Both had been simmering silently, each only a second from exploding. No one but the two knew of this quiet fight. Only when they finally reached the cabin did they realize something else was wrong when Naruto threw open the car door and stalked off.

"Great, go be a fucking child!" Sasuke yelled stomping into the cabin.

"What just happened?" Haku whispered getting out with help from Kimimaro.

"I don't know, anyone know what they were fighting about?" Shikamaru asked trying to remember what was said between the two.

"They didn't speak for the last two hours." Gaara said watching Naruto disappear behind the branches. "It's going to get dark soon. Let's get everything inside and hopefully they will be okay in a few hours."

X~x~X

Naruto shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Why did he even put up with Sasuke? Hell, everything Naruto did was a waste on his part. He made dinner, lunch, breakfast all of which went unnoticed by his raven haired boyfriend. He cleaned the house because Sasuke was never home. He payed the bills because Sasuke never had time. He was the one trying to make this work, but everything he did went unnoticed by Sasuke.

In the car today, Naruto had tried pushing his anger aside as it built slowly with the other arguments going on. He ignored them as best as he could but with everything said between the others, Naruto realized just how much his relationship sucked.

He loved Sasuke, there was no doubt about that. What he was unsure of was whether Sasuke loved him back. Sure the raven had his moments that made Naruto realize that he loved him, but for the most part, everything was...

There was no word to finish that sentence. It was a blank that not even he could figure out. Maybe they were better off without the other- No, even that thought hurt too much to think about. Naruto couldn't see his life without Sasuke and he hoped his boyfriend felt the same.

"Ouch!" He groaned when he walked into a tree. "What the- It's dark." Naruto said looking around or trying to, his vision always did get worse in the dark. Feeling his pockets he tried to find his glasses but came up empty. "Great, not only am I lost, but I can't see." With a few curse words, he stretched out his hands to try and find his way back.

X~x~X

"Is Naruto back yet?" Sasuke asked worriedly for the fifth time as he came out of his room.  
"Not yet." Kiba answered as he and Shikamaru sat on the floor playing cards, "But it's Naruto, he probably fell asleep."

"Yeah." Sasuke said not sounding convinced. "Gaara do you have anything to drink that's not for children?"

"Vodka in kitchen." Gaara answered from the couch with Neji in his laps as they both looked out the giant window.  
Sasuke nodded, showing his thanks and made his way to the kitchen. Finding a glass he moved to the bottle and stilled. "Naruto's glasses?" he whispered confused as he grabbed the case and opened it. Why didn't Naruto take his glasses? The idiot knew his vision was worse at night. In the day he had 20/20 vision but at night he might as well be a mole. "Guys why are Naruto's glasses in the kitchen?"

"We found them on the floor by the truck and brought them in." Kiba answered.

"I have to go find Naruto." moving to the closet, he grabbed his coat and pulled on his boots.

"I'm sure he's fine, besides he's never worn them before," Shikamaru frowned trying to remember a time he saw the blonde with glasses.

"He wears them at night, he has problems seeing anything if there's no light around." Sasuke said zipping up his coat, "I bet he's crashing into trees." Sasuke smirked trying to hide his worry. "I'll be back."

"Hold up," Kimimaro said putting his shoes back on, "I'll come to."  
"Me too." Haku said quickly.  
"We'll all come." Gaara said following them out the door as they eached grabbed flashlights, coats, and shoes.

"He went that way. Let's spread out." Neji said.

X~x~X  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled cupping his hands around his mouth. "Naruto!" Where was he? Why wasn't he answering and how far did his boyfriend walk? "Naruto!" Please be okay, Sasuke prayed. "Naruto can you hear me?"

In the distance he heard the others calling Naruto's name. What he didn't hear was Naruto answering anyones calls.

"Naruto! Answer me!" Sasuke shouted feeling scared. What if he was hurt? What if he fell and hit his head? "Please Naruto! Answer me!" Sasuke felt tears gathering but he brushed them away. Naruto's okay, he told himself. He's Naruto, what could happen? "NARUTO!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed taking off in the direction that Naruto's voice had come from. "Naruto answer me!" he screamed. Behind him he heard the others coming and running his way. "Naruto!"  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again coming from his lower right, the fear coming through loud and clear. Turning quickly, Sasuke ran his light over the darkness.

"Naruto!"  
"Sasu-ke!" Moving quickly Sasuke didn't see the edge of the cliff and if it wasn't for Gaara he would have gone over.

"Naruto!" he screamed tearfully falling to his belly and shining the light on his scared boyfriend's face. "Hang on! Please!"

"Sasuke." the blonde whispered as tears began to form.

"Hold on Naruto!" Kiba yelled as the others glanced down. "Hold on we're going to get you out!"

Naruto nodded but said nothing as he thightened his hold on the side of the huge cliff, below him, he heard the rushing sounds of the river below. He didn't want to fall, but he couldn't keep holding on. He'd been trying and failing to climb up for what seemed like forever.

"Let's lower Sasuke so he can get him." Shikamaru said. "Grab ahold of his legs, Kimimaro you get his right leg, Gaara the left. Kiba hold onto both of his feet."  
"Ready?" Gaara asked Sasuke.  
"Yes! Hurry up!" Sasuke screamed never looking away from Naruto. "Hurry!"  
"Lower him." Neji said holding on to Gaara as Shikamaru held onto Kimimaro to help them keep their balance.  
"More!" Haku shouted from the side. "He's almost there!"

"Naruto don't let go!" Sasuke pleaded to his boyfriend as he stretched out his hands as far as he could. "Please don't let go."

"Sasuke, I'm slipping." Naruto cried losing a few inches.

"Just hold on!" Sasuke screamed feeling his tears fall onto Naruto's face. "Please, I love you, don't leave me."

"Never." Naruto promised as he slid a few more inches.

Sasuke stretched as far as he could go. "Naruto..." he cried looking into the blue eyes shining from the flashlight Haku held over the edge. "Just don't let go. Don't let go."

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered looking up, his eyes full of fear and sadness. "I'm sorry." He mouthed before he lost his grip and disappeared into the raging water below.

"NO! Naruto!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke sat in his room in stunned silence. Over and over again, he kept seeing Naruto as he fell. His eyes locked on Sasuke's as he hit the water. He kept hearing himself scream Naruto's name, begging him to come back up. But Naruto never did. He was gone.

Sasuke remembered fighting with Kimimaro as he tried to jump in after his boyfriend but the other wouldn't let him go. Instead he dragged Sasuke back to the cabin as he made a call to report the accident.

Numbly he heard Haku come in and tell him something but he couldn't understand what it was. He felt a blanket being put over his shoulder and then Haku taking a seat beside him. When Haku hugged him, Sasuke just sat there and didn't move.

Naruto couldn't be gone. He was Naruto. He always bounced back. He always came back. Even when they fought, Naruto always forgave him.

Oh god, the last thing he did was fight with Naruto. Their fight was the reason Naruto was gone. He was the reason his boyfriend wasn't sitting beside him in the cabin.

"It's my fault." Sasuke said as tears began to fall and his body began to shake. "I caused this."

"No, Sasuke, no." Haku cried along with the raven as he pulled him close. Long into the night and then into the morning, Sasuke stayed in Haku's arms. First he cried for hours and then he went silent, yet Haku knew he wasn't asleep. Sasuke was as wide awake as everyone else.

Around noon, Kimimaro came into the room to see how they were.  
"Have they found him?" Sasuke demanded. "The rescuers, have they found him!"

"Not yet Sasuke." Kimimaro answered. "Kiba and Gaara are out there helping them search."

"I should be out there!" Sasuke said pushing off from the bed and trying to find his shoes. "I need to go find him."  
"Sasuke-"  
"No, Naruto needs me, I need to go-"  
"Enough." Kimimaro said grasping Sasuke's head between his hands. "Enough."  
"I need-"

"No, Sasuke, right now you need to stay here. You're in shock. If you go out there that'll take more people away from finding Naruto so that they could watch you."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Sasuke screamed pushing Kimimaro off. "I need Naruto!"

"Stay here." Kimimaro said when he heard Shikamaru calling his name, "Just stay here with Haku."

"No," Sasuke said as new tears began to form. Moving past Kimimaro, Sasuke ran to the main room where a man was standing in a bright orange vest. "Did you find him!" he screamed grabbing onto the man. "Please tell me you found him! Please tell me he's okay!"

"Sasuke, stop!" Neji said grabbing him from behind and trying to pull him off. "Let him go."

"Tell me!" Sasuke cried. "Where is he!"

"Sasuke!" Kimimaro moved Neji and forcefully put Sasuke on to one of the chairs. "Sit there and don't move."

"Please." Sasuke begged meeting the strangers eyes. "Please tell me."

"Kakashi?" questioned Kimimaro, turning to the stranger. "What did you find?"

Kakashi sighed, "My team is still looking. They are now searching two miles off from where Naruto fell."

"What else?"

"We found this." Kakashi said pulling a shoe out of a brown bag.

"That's Naruto's." Sasuke whispered feeling his heart stop. His whole world froze as it centered on that shoe. It was Naruto's favorite pair. Sasuke remembered Naruto begging and pleading to go to the store for those shoes. He said they would complete him, but when they went they were all sold out. Not able to see Naruto's depressed face, Sasuke had ordered them online.

"So far, we haven't found anything else." Kakashi said putting it back in the bag and handing it to Kimimaro.

"Thank you." Kimimaro took a breath to try and control his emotions. "Thank you."

"We're still looking and we don't plan to give up anytime soon." Kakashi promised looking at Sasuke's defeated form. "We won't stop until we find him."

What was left unsaid was that Kakashi was believing Naruto was dead. His team was now searching for a body.

When he left, Shikamaru walked into the kitchen. Putting his back against the fridge he slid down and cried into his knees. This was a mistake. To come here when they were all tense and stressed out. They shouldn't have come.

Back in the room Kimimaro pulled his sobbing boyfriend into his arms and let his tears fall silently as he rubbed Haku's back. With Haku's head tucked under his chin he looked out the giant window and cried all the while trying to sooth the other man.

Neji moved to stand beside a frozen Sasuke. Kneeling in front of the raven he grasped the other's pale hands in his own but could do little else. How do you sooth away the death of a loved one?

X~x~X

Weeks went by with no signs of Naruto. Everytime Kakashi or one of the other rescuers came back, Sasuke heart broke and died a little more. They had yet to find anything else that belong to his blonde lover. They were all beginning do doubt that they would find anything.

Sasuke stayed huddled up in his room and refused to eat or sleep. Why should he if Naruto couldn't? Naruto was out there somewhere alone and lost. Sasuke didn't believe Naruto was dead. If he was they would have found him. Naruto had to be alive, Sasuke couldn't accept it otherwise. He needed Naruto to be alive more then he needed to breathe.

When the weeks turned into two months, Sasuke found the rescuers giving up. Slowly they began to drift on, finding other lost people. It made him so angry that Kakashi and the others could find strangers but not his Naruto. Why couldn't they find Naruto? He deserved to be found too!

"Sasuke, we're going." Shikamaru said walking into the room. Once again Sasuke was curled into a ball with his knees pulled close to his chest as he watched the trees through the windows. "Do you want to come?" Shikamaru asked already knowing what the answer would be.

No.

Sasuke always said no.

He told Gaara and Neji no when they went home a month ago. He called them useless friends for giving up on Naruto. Neji and Gaara let Sasuke call them everything as they stood there and took it. Both believed the raven's words rang true. But Gaara couldn't take another day of disappointment or another heartbreak as no sign of his best friend came forth.

Then Haku and Kimimaro left, a week after, catching a ride with a rescuer. Kimimaro was tired of seeing Haku in an agonizing state. He hated how his boyfriend got after another day of nothing. Sasuke didn't even bother to speak to them.

Now it was Kiba's and his turn to go. Kiba couldn't put off another day of school and work. His sister needed him back at the clinic. Shikamaru had to go back and try and get things back in order. He needed to... he needed to leave and n a few moments they would go.

He waited for Sasuke to acknowledge him but like the last few days he never did. Sighing, Shikamaru turned toward the front of the cabin where Kiba was talking to an older raven. It seemed Itachi had finally arrived. Shikamaru knew Sasuke's brother would have come a while ago but was unable to.

When both heard him coming they turned. "I'll take it from here." Itachi said, heading toward Sasuke's room.

"Come on Shika, let's go." Kiba whispered quietly taking his arm and leading him out of cabin.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Shikamaru asked quietly getting into the truck.

"I don't know." Kiba answered honestly. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

He was beautiful. Those were the first three things he thought when he saw. He was perfect, were the next.

Sasuke couldn't seem to catch his breath as he watched the blonde from across the courtyard of school. He couldn't seem to look away, move away, or even think at that moment. His eyes stayed glued to the blonde laughing at something or other. He couldn't make his feet move forward. Sasuke truly felt like he had been punched in the gut and would never figure out how to breath again.

He'd never believed in love at first sight. He never believed that he'd meet a person that could do this to him. Make him wish, hope, want. He always thought that people that said such things as, 'I can't live without him', 'I knew he was it', 'I love him' were idiots. He held back a snort each time those words were spoken.

When Haku had declared he was in love at only fifteen, four years ago, Sasuke had wanted to smack his friend and tell him to open his eyes. Kimimaro was nothing like Haku. Loud, obnoxious, annoying, disgusting. He talked, walked, and acted like a loser. Why Haku had even gone out with him in the first place was beyond Sasuke. He knew Haku could do much better, but his friend wasn't budging. After only one date, Haku wanted forever with the teen. After a year Sasuke had become used to Kimimaro in their small circle. The teen still annoyed him but he seemed to be devoted to Haku. So long as he treated Haku like a queen, Sasuke was okay. Besides, Zabuza was doing his part in making sure Kimimaro knew where he stood in their lives.

When Neji had said he was in love at seventeen, only two years ago, Sasuke had rolled his eyes. So as Neji introduced him to his boyfriend, Gaara, Sasuke had been surprised. He knew Gaara from their rival school and could have sworn the red head was into woman. Sasuke assumed he was only playing with Neji's emotions and had even spoke of that to Neji. So after a year of tension between him and the red head, Sasuke realized Gaara wasn't budging. He accepted it more when he saw Gaara defend himself and Neji to Kankuro, who hated Neji for making his brother date a man.

He had never believed in love himself. It never registered in him to even crave such an emotion. Shikamaru, a friend that he had a few classes with, had shared the same thoughts. Well until a few months ago, before he started seeing Kiba, a guy Sasuke had a few classes with. Sasuke figured that relationship was getting serious now since Kiba was always hanging out in Shikamaru's own apartment.

"Sasuke?" he heard Haku say in his ear. "Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"I... yeah... Haku who is that with Kimimaro?" Sasuke asked softly, afraid to even speak above a whisper in fear of the blonde fading away.

"Hmmm?" Haku hummed as he turned to find Kimimaro, "Oh that's Naruto, he just transferred colleges a few weeks ago. He has a few classes with Kimimaro." Haku answered as he turned back to face Sasuke. "Oh my," he grinned, biting the inside of his cheek, "Has the one that said he'd never fall, fallen hard?"

"What?" Sasuke blinked before scoffing and turning his head, "Of course not."

"You poor idiot," Haku grinned causing Sasuke to glare and fight a blush. "Come on then, let's go meet him."

"Right now?" Sasuke asked in panic, "I mean, sure why not?"

With Haku's hand on his arm, Sasuke felt himself feeling lightheaded as Haku called out to Kimimaro and Naruto. When his eyes collided with Naruto, Sasuke felt the world stop. He was perfect.

"Naruto," Haku grinned cheekily as he skipped over to Kimimaro, "This is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Naruto, Kimimaro's new _single_ friend."

Sending a glare to Haku, Sasuke forced down his blush as he shook Naruto's hand. "I'm sorry for my friend here, but I think he's brain dead."

"Nice to finally meet you." Naruto grinned, unnerved by Haku's words.

"Finally?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, Haku talks alot about you. I feel like I actually know you, you know." Naruto chuckled.

"Does he now?" Sasuke said unsure of how to take that. Sending Haku another look, he turned back to Naruto, "My friend thinks that because he's in love we all need to be."

"Done a lot of things in my life, but I've never been in love." Naruto joked. "Always a first time for everything."

"I suppose there is," Sasuke automatically answered, unaware of Haku and Kimimaro sneaking off.

"So Sasuke," Naruto grinned leading them toward a coffee shop near by, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well..." for the rest of the day, Sasuke and Naruto talked nonstop about everything and anything. Sasuke had never felt so depressed knowing the sun had set and it was time to go home. Never in his life had Sasuke felt so alone watching the blonde walk off toward his own dorm. Never in his life had he wanted to run after someone so badly and simply hold on forever.

With a sigh, Sasuke turned away from Naruto and headed toward his own place, wishing he had remembered to get the blonde's number. There was always next time, he supposed.

X~x~X  
"So will you admit you're in love yet?" Haku demanded as he sat on Sasuke's couch with his legs resting on Neji's lap. Laying on the floor in front of the tv, Shikamaru turned in his direction slightly.

"No," Sasuke said as he brought bags of chips from the kitchen. "There's no such thing as love. It's-"

"All in our heads and nothing else." Haku mocked, snatching a bag.

"All our hearts do for us is beat. It doesn't have the substance it needs to feel." Neji went on.

"I could finish the rest of what you were going to say, but I think I'm going to save myself the breath," Shikamaru yawned.

"Ha ha," Sasuke glared, "You guys are amusing."

"What's so wrong about admitting to being in love?" Haku demanded.  
"I'm not in love." Sasuke denied quickly.

"Sure you're not. It's not like you spend every free hour you have with Naruto. Exactly how many times did we all get to hang out since you met Naruto?"

"We hang out-"  
"One. Today in fact." Haku cut him off. "You and Naruto have been glued at the hip, constantly texting and talking since you guys met five months ago."

"So I like the guy," Sasuke shrugged with a slight blush, "It doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"Does he know that?" Neji asked. "Does he know you are hesitant to take your relationship to the next level?"

"What is that supposed to mean? It's not like he expects-"

"Naruto really likes you." Haku cut him off again, much to his annoyance, "He talks about you all the time and he even wants to ask you out, as in a romantic kind of way."

"He does?" Sasuke asked before he could stop himself.

"Yes,"

"If that's the case, why doesn't he already do it?"

"Because you told him you don't believe in love." Neji answered. "Gaara and him have gotten pretty close. Almost like brothers close. Same background. No parents, troubled childhood, a love of solitude."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Naruto wants to be in love but he doesn't want to be in love with a guy that doesn't believe in it. That's why he won't ask you out on a date-date."

Sasuke stilled at this. He had been wanting to take their relationship into an actual one. He'd been wanting to do the hand holding, kissing, and everything that came with it. He'd been wanting to claim Naruto as his for a while now. He'd wanted something with Naruto but was it love? Did he want to risk something he'd possibly might be starting to think could happen? Did love even exsist or was it something all in his mind? His parents didn't love eachother and had split when he was only seven. His grandparents had been married but it was one of mutual friends. Itachi had been in and out of love so many times, Sasuke was beginning to think Itachi liked the idea of the word instead of the meaning. Sure he was with Deidara now and had been with him for a year, but Itachi had longer relationships that ended when he no longer had interest in the person. So he claimed he was beyond in love with Deidara, was it real?

What made it something everyone claimed and wanted? What was so important about this one word that made people crave it so badly? Love, a four letter word that was overused more then anything else.

"You know," Shikamaru said, moving so that he was leaning on his elbows and able to see them all, "I heard Kiba say something about this guy Naruto might start seeing."

"What!" Sasuke yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I haven't met him, but Kiba says that since you guys are friends and all, it shouldn't matter. In fact he encouraged Naruto to ask this guy out."

"He did what!" Sasuke yelled again, wanting to murder Shikamaru's boyfriend.

"He also said something about the guy wanting to do the whole living together thing too." Shikamaru shrugged with an indifferent attitude.

"How long has he known this guy?" Haku asked in surprise. "I wonder if Kimimaro knows him."

"He met him a few days after he transferred here. The guy is his dorm neighbor." Shikamaru answered. "at least, I think that's what Kiba said- Sasuke where are you going?"

"To talk to Naruto." Sasuke answered, heading toward his door, "You each have a key, so one of you lock up after you're gone."

"Okay, bye Sasuke." Haku shouted as the front door slammed. "So is there really another guy?"

"No," Shikamaru smirked, "but I don't think Sasuke needs to know that."

"He's an idiot," Neji chuckled, "too stupid to realize he's in love."

X~x~X

Sasuke felt like his life was endanger. He felt like... well he was freaking out to be honest. Who knew such a simple door could be so intimidating. Taking a breath, he raised his hand and knocked softly. Unsure if he really wanted Naruto to hear or not.

"Be there in a sec!" he heard Naruto shout from the otherside followed by a curse and something falling. "Yeah- oh hey Sasuke," the blonde grinned, opening his door wider for him to enter. "What brings you here?"

"I..." do it just do it, he told himself. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me."

The stunned look on Naruto's face made him panic. Oh god, what if he was too late and Naruto was already seeing the other guy. Feeling murder and pain unlike any other swim through his vains, Sasuke forced himself to meet Naruto's gaze.

"You want to go on a date?" Naruto finally asked slowly as if he wasn't sure he heard right.

"Yes, will you?"

"Why?"

"Why else? So we can get to know eachother-"

"We already know eachother." Naruto cut him off, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I mean, like a couple." Sasuke said trying not to panic.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" Naruto questioned. "I thought you didn-"

"Yes I want you to be my boyfriend." Sasuke said quickly before Naruto could finish his thought. "Will you just say yes so I can stop freaking out on the inside?"

"You're freaking out?" Naruto slowly grinned, "Afraid I'll say no?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded, uncaring of how stupid he sounded or looked. "Just say yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to date me?" Naruto asked as Sasuke's fear of being rejected turned to annoyance.

"Because I like you?"

"Like me?"

"Yes, like you."

"I like you too and I like apples and cookies but I don't want to date them." Naruto said.

"What do you want me to say?" Sasuke demanded angrily. "I have no idea what you want from me."

"I want," Naruto whispered quietly as he moved toward him, pinning him against the wall, his hands resting to either side of Sasuke's head, "your heart." with that he kissed Sasuke softly, barely a touching of lips. "I want you to hold on to me." another kiss, this one deeper then the first, his body moving closer. "I want you to say you want forever with me." When Sasuke felt his tongue begging for entrance, he gave it, moaning softly in disappointment seconds later as Naruto pulled back slightly, "I want you to say you won't ever let me go."

Pulling Naruto back for a kiss, Sasuke whispered into his mouth, "What if I want to say, I love you?"

"I'll take that too." Naruto grinned. "I take that for as long as you'll give it to me."

"And what do I get in return?" Sasuke asked holding the blonde away from kissing him.

"You get me and, if you like, to the last day of forever." Naruto promised. When Sasuke lifted a brow, he went on, "I love you Sasuke."

X~x~X  
"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the silence of the room, "You promised me forever."

Pulling Naruto's shirt closer to his body, Sasuke closed his eyes and let new tears fall. "Please give it back to me. Please give me back forever." he sobbed. Uncaring of his brother's soothing words, he continued to cry for Naruto to come back. He would give up everything in his life just to have his lover back. He'd say good-bye to everything that was ever his, to every dollar, to every dream, to everything just to have Naruto back. "Give me back forever!" He screamed, "Give me back you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi watched in silence as his brother wasted away in the guest room of his and Deidara's home. It had taken sedation to get Sasuke to leave the cabin. When it had worn off, his brother had tried to run back. Screaming and attacking Itachi for keeping him away from Naruto. The tears and pain he saw and heard coming from his brother, had broke his heart. He had taken every hit given as he pulled Sasuke's sobbing frame close. He had cried with Sasuke, mourned with him. Naruto was like his brother too. Naruto was family. To know he was gone...it killed him.

He knew if he lossed Deidara, he'd be in Sasuke's state. He'd want to die too. He'd be like Sasuke and try to follow his lover to the other side.

Doctors had prescribed prescriptions, of some kind or other, that would numb and calm Sasuke. But Itachi knew the pills were only doing more harm then good. He wanted to take Sasuke off of them, but he didn't want to come check on Sasuke one day and find his brother gone like Naruto.

Turning his gaze from his brother's broken, thinner form, Itachi moved toward his own bedroom, where Deidara was waiting for him. Removing his clothing, he climbed into bed and pulled Deidara close. At once his tears began to fall as he kissed his lover. He let Deidara's body comfort him as he cried.

X~x~X

Neji watched in shock as Gaara slammed his fist against Kankuro's face, knocking the other to the ground in a heap. He had never seen Gaara so angry. Never had Gaara attacked his drunken brother, always claiming that Kankuro didn't know what he was saying. He had never done something like this as they had dinner at Temari's home. They had all been sitting at the table, Kankuro making his rude comments about Neji and about a girl that he had found for Gaara, making Neji wish he could leave the table with any pride he had left.

Temari tried countless times to stop him, as Choji, her boyfriend of a few months, held his tongue, respecting Temari's wishes to keep peace with her family. He knew Choji was close to his wits end, but for Temari, the giant man would do as she pleaded for him to do. It was only when Kankuro had said that Neji was a gay whore that would take it up the ass by anyone, did Gaara snap. Without warning his fist was flying and Kankuro was falling.

"Wha da fug!" Kankuro groaned drunkingly. "Gaawa-"

"If you ever insult Neji like that again, I'll kill you." Gaara snarled, lifting his brother by the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. The fear in his brother's eyes clear for all to see. "I put up with so much shit from you about Neji and us. I'm sick and tired of it. Brother or not, no one will do as I allowed you to do."

"Gaawa, bu-"

"No, if you come near Neji or me again...If you call us or contact us in anyway, it will be the last thing you ever do." with that, Gaara, slammed Kankuro against the wall again and let him fall. Grabbing Neji's arm, he kissed Temari's forehead and said good-bye to Choji.

Only when they were back home, did Gaara drag him into their bedroom and strip them both of clothes.

"G-Gaara?" Neji questioned as Gaara only held him, breathing in his scent.

"I'm sorry." Gaara whispered, a tear falling onto Neji's neck. "For Kankuro, for everything. I'm sorry. I don't...Neji I love you."

"I love you too." Neji whispered holding the other close. "Gaara what's wrong?"

"I was an idiot...I...I can't lose you." Gaara cried. "Not now or ever. You are the reason I live and if you were gone...Don't let me ever feel what Sasuke is feeling. Please Neji. Please."

"I won't." Neji whispered as it dawned on him. With tears falling down his own face, he held Gaara way into the morning.

X~x~X

"Akamaru, please don't eat my shoe." Shikamaru said tiredly, not even trying to pull his shoe from the dog's mouth. Turning away from him, he made his way into the bedroom, standing there and forgetting what he was doing seconds later. It had been six months since Naruto... since that night, and in that time, Shikamaru had found new meaning to life. All the things he had found as annoyance before, were nothing now. If something like that could happen to one so close, what was to stop it from happening to them?

Feeling Akamaru headbutt his leg, Shikamaru turned to find the dog holding the shoe out to him. Reaching out, he pulled it from the dog's mouth and just stared at it. When Akamaru licked his hand, Shikamaru dropped the shoe on the ground and hugged Akamaru. Burying his face into the endless fur of the giant dog, he let his tears fall.

He wasn't sure how long he held the dog, he just knew that when Kiba finally came home, they were both still on the floor, Akamaru resting on his side and Shikmaru using him as a pillow, his hand moving over the dog's fluffy ears.

Without saying anything, Kiba layed behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

X~x~X

"No Zabuza, I don't care what you say or how you say it. I'm not leaving Kimimaro." Haku bit out as he held the phone to his ear, refusing to stop glaring at the wall. "No, I don't want you to do anything. He's not...No! Damn it! Zabuza, this is my life! I won't let you run it anymore. I won't leave Kimimaro because you don't like him! I know you're my brother and looking out for me...I am not choosing him over you or you over him... No if you loved me you wouldn't do this to me. You wouldn't try to keep us apart and threaten to do harm to Kimimaro. I've been with him since highschool. He's never cheated on me. He's never looked at anyone else. Everything was all in your head and I believed you. I'm tried of letting your feelings come into our relationship...No. You know what, I don't have to put up with this. If you cared enough about me, want the best for me, you'd believe me when I say it won't get better then Kimimaro. Good-bye Zabuza." Haku said hanging up the phone and placing it on the counter. Taking a breath he forced himself to calm down.

He had never yelled at his brother. Had never done anything against Zabuza except date Kimimaro. He had respected his brother to the point of worship but he was tired of it. Sasuke and Naruto had shown him how quickly something could fall apart. He had finally opened his eyes and realized what he was doing to his own relationship. He loved his brother, but he loved Kimimaro too. His boyfriend wasn't forcing any issues, he wasn't telling Haku to choose or degrading Zabuza left and right. He respected his brother because of Haku.

Wiping angrily at a tear, Haku moved to the sink and stared down at the dishes that were waiting to be washed. He wished Naruto's death wasn't the thing that caused his change. They had yet to find a body, but after six months...how could he not be?

Hearing a door open, Haku turned on the water and began scrubbing at the dishes.

"Haku?" Kimimaro called out, "Hey I-is something wrong?" he demanded when he saw Haku rubbing at his eyes. Wrapping his arms around him, Kimiamro tried to see Haku's face. "Haku-"

"I'm fine." Haku whispered, lifting one hand to run it over Kimimaro's. "Don't worry."

"How can I not? When it envolves you, I'll always worry."

Smiling softly, Haku turned in Kimimaro's arms. Lifting his head, he kissed his boyfriend. "Thank you."

"For what? Why are you crying? Who-"

"For being mine." Haku finished, kissing Kimimaro again.

X~x~X

Sasuke stared at the emptiness of his apartment. He had finally left Itachi's home only days ago. He couldn't be there anymore and when his brother went to work and Deidara fell asleep on the couch, he borrowed Deidara's car and drove home. Everything was how he left it, a bit dusty, but still the same. Naruto's movies and music left on the coffee table. One of his jackets resting on the back of the couch. A pair of shoes resting in the hallway. Sunglasses and other small items sitting in a bowl on the table by the door.

Moving to the kitchen, he crunched up his nose at the bad oder. Moving to the fridge, he pulled it open and found rotten and spoiled food needing to be thrown out weeks ago.

They were only supposed to be gone for a few days, everything was fresh when they left. All of this was the last thing Naruto had bought before he was gone. With new tears building, Sasuke reached for the empty garbage can and began throwing things out. With each item that passed his hands, he cried a little harder.

When the fridge was empty and only needing to be scrubbed down, he closed the door and grabbed the bag before heading to the back door. Keeping his eyes on the floor, knowing if he looked up he'd see something else of Naruto's, Sasuke tossed out the garbage.

Scrubbing his arm over his tear stained face, he moved back into the kitchen to begin scrubbing at everything else. From the counters to the sink, to anything that couldn't get cleaned.

He wanted to leave, but he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay where Naruto's presence felt alive. Where his boyfriend had lived. Leaving this would be like leaving Naruto for good. Forever.

Sucking in a painful breath, he ignored the phone going off, figuring it was his brother. Itachi would just try to get him to go back. Sasuke didn't want to be there. He wanted to be surrounded with things that belonged to Naruto.

When it rang seven times, the machine finally cut it off. Hearing Naruto's voice saying they weren't there, felt like a punch in the gut. Knowing that was one of the few things that would ever remind him what Naruto sounded like hurt so painfully. God, he wouldn't hear Naruto say anything else...Oh god, it hurt, his chest hurt, his heart hurt. His eyes burned painfully as the new tears arrived. He couldn't catch his breath. "Naruto...Naruto...Naruto." he chanted into hand, falling to his knees.

When silence followed Naruto's voice, Sasuke almost forgot someone had called until one word rang through. "Sasuke?"

Gasping at his name, Sasuke turned to the phone, moving toward it quickly, almost afraid he was making the voice up. He wanted the other to say something. To speak anything. Was he going crazy? Was he hearing what he wanted and not what was real?

"Sasuke, please pick up." the person said in Naruto's voice. "Please."

Reaching shakily for the phone, Sasuke did as told and pulled it slowly to his ear. "Naruto?" he whispered almost afraid he was hearing things.

"Sasuke, thank god you're home. I've been calling for a few days now. I-"

"Naruto, is it really you?" Sasuke asked, his voice breaking. "Please tell me it is you."

"Sasuke, it's me."

X~x~X

A few days later, Sasuke layed in bed with Naruto right beside him. The blonde slept beneath him, his chest rising and falling with each breath, and through it all Sasuke cried as he rested his head above Naruto's heart.

Naruto was alive. Naruto had come home. Naruto had survived the fall. From what his lover had said, he hit his head and couldn't remember anything besides waking up in a small hospital. He couldn't remember his name or why he was found in the river. The clinic had no outside connection with the mountains interferring with the signal, and so had to wait for supplies to arrive before they could send Naruto to a bigger hospital. Naruto said he had been unconsicous for two months and then woke up in the middle of the third. For two more months he tried to pinpoint anything he could remember and when he was closer to the sixth month, things began clearing up he had started to remember a few things.

He had called Sasuke from the hospital for almost a week straight, but with Sasuke staying at his brother's, nothing came of it. He had tried calling the others, but couldn't remember any of their numbers, mixing them up at times or forgetting two of the numbers in the sequence. The only number he remembered clearly was their home number.

For a week, Naruto had been trying to get home, but with no money he couldn't go anywhere. Only when Sasuke had taken his brother two states over, was Naruto able to return. His boyfriend was thinner then before, but he was okay. Naruto had said that sometimes he got tired quickly, or grew dizzy but that it would go away in time. There were a few times a day that he would forget what he was doing seconds after starting something or he'd forget a name to one of his friends. He knew with time, this would go away too. Their friends didn't mind. Each of them just as happy to have Naruto back. Just as excited to find the other back in their lives, safe and sound.

Kissing Naruto's no longer defined chest, Sasuke let a smile grace his lips as tears dripped onto his lover's body.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned tiredly, holding him closer.

"I'm okay." Sasuke answered, lifting his head to kiss his boyfriend. "I'm okay now."

"Oh," Naruto nodded, his eyes dropping close again.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered, knowing Naruto was almost asleep again.

"Love you too." Naruto answered. "Forever."

"Forever." Sasuke echoed, letting sleep claim him as he prayed, as he always did, that this wasn't a dream. Prayed that Naruto would be there in the morning. With one last kiss against Naruto's chest, he followed his lover into sleep, knowing that in the morning he wouldn't wake up in a nightmare.


End file.
